This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Handheld television receives TV programs through a mobile terminal, i.e., receiving the streaming media and other data services through mobile network, so as to greatly enrich people's daily life and information communication. Mobile terminals include various handheld terminals, such as vehicle devices and notebook computers.
Currently, three major types of network systems for realizing handheld television services are provided as follows:
(1) Based on conventional mobile communication networks, such as unicast systems including Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and General Packet Radio Service (GPRS);
(2) Based on unicast and broadcasting systems in a satellite system, such as Satellite-Digital Multimedia broadcasting (S-DMB);
(3) Based on mobile broadcasting systems, such as Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) and Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T).
A handheld television system based on a conventional mobile communication network has advantages of being compatible with current systems, not requiring a user to change devices, and being capable of offering service rapidly. However, because handheld television services occupy an extremely wide bandwidth, while current 2G-3G systems only can provide quite limited frequency spectrum resources, the current mobile systems cannot support too much concurrent handheld television services, which may cause network blocking or breakdown.
A handheld television system based on a satellite unicast and broadcasting system has advantages of being capable of covering all areas through several satellites and having a relatively low total cost for large-scale broadcasting. However, such a system has a relatively long network building period, and an relatively low indoor distribution rate.
A handheld television system based on a mobile broadcasting network system may enable different users to watch the same program on the same channel. Compared with a point-to-point solution, such a system greatly saves data transmission amount, and make it possible to widely spread handheld television services.
In the aforementioned handheld television systems, in consideration of complexity and variability of a wireless channel, generally, channel equalizing and encoding technologies are adopted to reduce an error rate of a link. As shown in FIG. 1, a current system usually adopts cascading of Reed-Solomon (RS) encoding and Turbo encoding to encode an inputted high-priority code flow and low-priority code flow. However, the RS and Turbo cascade encoding has a relatively high error rate in a poor channel, and may not satisfy application requirements.